Steel Organ Part 1: Earth Chapter
by EgoistFan85
Summary: Part 1 of 2. OCs involved. When Mio disappears without a trace, Goku, 17 and the Z Fighters must do everything to bring her back. However, what they don't know is that Mio is a part of something bigger than anything the Z Fighters have faced.
1. Discovery

**Yes! Here is the official Chapter 1! Just so you guys know, I will try to write this story as if it were an actual arc, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. I own nothing except the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Discovery<p>

Mio sat down on a chair reading a book. She always woke up earlier than 17. She didn't know why, but she did. The book was about this season's fruits and she has been reading that book for 3 years now. Fruits were her favorite food, particularly apples and cherries.

It had been 6 months since the death of Kid Buu. Mio had met 17 when she was telling everyone to raise hands so Goku could have energy for his Super Spirit Bomb. Sometime after Kid Buu's death, 17 had allowed Mio to live with him in a house near the mountains, much to everyone's discomfort.

The door opened somewhere in the room and Android 17 walks in the room. Upon hearing the door open and close, Mio turns around. "I don't need anything, thank you very much," she said to him.

"Why do you always say the same thing whenever I enter the room?" 17 said to her. He walked up to her side and he looked at the book she was reading before promptly seizing the book away from her. "What is this crap?" he asked her.

"It's not 'crap'," Mio told him. She attempted to get back the book, but 17 turned around and started to rip the pages of the book and he threw them into a nearby trashcan. "Well, want something to eat?"

Mio gave him a confused look. "Do Androids even eat?"

"Not for me, for you?! Do you want something to eat?" 17 asked her.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm not hungry," she told him. She walked over to the trash can, looking at the remains of her ripped up book. "You do know that you're going to have to buy me a book, right?"

17 did not answer. Instead, he grabbed Mio by the arm and heads for the door.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not kidding, 17, let me go," Mio shrilled. Her arm was beginning to hurt due to his grasp.

"Like that's going to happen," 17 muttered. "I'm gonna get you a bite to eat. Otherwise, it won't be my fault if you starve."

"I said I'm not hungry," Mio told him for the second time. "Just let me go."

"No."

When the two of them went outside, 17 finally releases Mio's arm, and she lands on her rear end.

"Well then," he said to her. "Why don't we find ourselves a nice ride for us to go in? Won't that be fun?"

"No, it wouldn't," Mio said. What was the point of cars if they could fly? And since she knew that 17 was a reckless driver, she hated them even more now. "Why can't we just fly?"

'"What? Why do want to take the fun out of everything, Mio? Don't be such a buzzkill," 17 replied.

"Don't be such an okama*," Mio muttered to herself.

"I heard that!"

"Good. I hope you heard that, shemale!"

For a while, the two of them continued to pelt each other with various insults. In the end, though, they eventually settled on flying. Eventually the two of them landed in a small city that had people walking from building to building and talking to one another.

"Now that we're here," 17 said. "Now do you want something to eat?"

"I said I wasn't hungry," Mio replied. Immediately after she said that, though, her stomach began to growl.

"Don't lie to me," 17 said. "I know when you're hungry or not. Come on, I'll get you some food." He took Mio by the hand and led her into a small coffee shop.

"Hey! Give this girl some food!" 17 shouted, raising Mio's hand into the air. "She's starving and she's complaining about being hungry! And if you don't…" 17 reached for his pistol. But before he could take it out, Mio breaks out of his grip and grabs his wrist.

"17, what are you doing? I told you I'm not hungry!"

"You're lucky I'm actually taking the time getting you food."

"I told you, I'm not hungry and even if I was, I don't want to get food like this!"

"Oh, so you're saying that you won't eat food that I buy for you?"

"I never said that!"

Once again, Mio and 17 started arguing and calling each other vicious names. Meanwhile, people were staring at them with looks of bewilderment on their faces. Some of them even consider bursting with laughter. At the front desk, the cashier said to himself, "So, are they going to rob us or not?"

"That's it, do what you want! Rob the store! See if I care!" Mio suddenly exclaimed. She started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Mio, where are you going?!" 17 asked.

"Where does it look like? Away from here," came Mio's reply. She walked out the door and slammed it hard. When the glass from the door broke, she shouted "That's not my fault!"

After walking out of the shop, Mio decided to go to a bookstore to replace the book 17 tore apart. But while she was walking, she noticed something about the city.

"This is strange," she said to herself. "Where did all of the people go? There were a lot of them here just now. Why are they all gone?"

She was right. All of the people—who didn't seem to notice the commotion in the coffee shop—were all gone, as if they just vanished into thin air. She looked around for signs of destruction, like signs of a fight or a demolished building. There weren't any.

"This is weird," Mio thought. "What's going on?"

Upon entering the bookstore, she greeted the manager and started browsing through the merchandise. However, she was here for another reason.

"How may I help you?" the storekeeper asked.

"What happened to the people outside?" Mio asked.

The storekeeper thought about this for a moment. "Well, I don't know. Let me check." She and Mio went back outside and looked around.

"That is odd," the storekeeper said. "Well, it's probably nothing we should be concerned about." She went back into the store.

Mio turned to go back into the store as well. But before she could, she looked to her left.

A shadowy figure was standing a pretty good distance away from her. While Mio couldn't make out a face or what it was doing, she felt as if it was calling to her. She could feel it staring into her soul and beckoning to her, as if the figure wanted Mio to come away with it.

A sweet melody began to fill Mio's ears. The melody sounded distorted and sad but happy in a way. One thing was for sure, it was soothing. So soothing... Too soothing...

17 walked out of the coffee shop, empty-handed.

After Mio ditched him, 17 still tried to buy food for her, but he had no money. As a result, he threatened a man for money, but the coffee shop owner broke them up and kicked him out of the store.

"Hey, Mio!" 17 yelled out. "I got kicked out, so we can do whatever you want now! Mio! Where are you?"

No response.

"Hey, where are you? Are you messing with me? Come out and show yourself!"

Still no response.

Now this wasn't fun for 17 anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to feel for Mio's Ki.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find it and 17 flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger in the 1st Chapter. What else you got?! <strong>

**If 17 seemed OOC in this first chapter, I'm sorry. He hasn't appeared in any saga since the Imperfect Cell Saga, so I can't really nail his personality. He definitely needs more appearances.**

***Okama- Shemale (think of those "guys" that Sanji met in "Hell")**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Assembly

**Yuki: Everyone, I have news... I'm a PSYCHO! *laughs maniacally***

**EF85: *picks up Yuki and throws him off a cliff* Hey, shut up! Stop spooking the readers or I'll kick you out of the story. *looks at the audience* Sorry you guys had to see that. No more coffee for him. Anyways, here's the second chapter to first part of this fanfic. Enjoy.**

**Yuki: That's it?**

**EF85: Hey, don't expect me to say something exciting. I like to keep it simple. When it's simple, you can't go wrong. *holds up script* As for you, you're supposed to at this place in 2 minutes. Go! Go! Go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Assembly<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Yuki was at the mercy of an angry Bulma.

Earlier today, Yuki had attempted to look through Bulma's panty drawer while Bulma herself was in the shower. Unfortunately, Trunks was there when he was doing it and he gave Yuki up to Bulma.

Which brings us to the present where Yuki lying on his stomach in the front yard of Capsule Corporation while Bulma grinds her foot in his head and pins both of his arms behind him.

"You'd better be sorry! Because the next time I catch you looking there again, you'll get more than this!" Bulma shouted angrily. She finally released him and stormed off. Yuki immediately brought his hands to head and massaged his scalp.

"_I'm still alive_," he thought to himself.

Yuki was glad that Bulma released him when she did because at that point, he saw something in the air that was coming this way. A few minutes later, it descended and Android 17 stood in front of him. Yuki got to his feet.

"Tch. You better make this worth my time, Android," Yuki said while dusting himself off.

"Trust me," 17 said. "It'll be worth it. I want to know if Mio came by here just now."

"You mean _she _left _you_?" Yuki asked. He started to laugh. "Finally ran off to be with someone decent, has she? The real question is why didn't she come to _me_? After all, I _am _everything you aren't." When Mio had told everyone that she was living with 17, everyone was surprised and shocked. While most of them got over it, Yuki was the only one who refused to accept it, no matter how happy Mio was.

"What? This isn't about finding love! Stop making a joke out of this!" 17 snapped.

"Fine, fine, just tell me what happened."

"I took her to get something to eat, but she said 'no'. We fought and she left me. When I got out, she was gone. Some woman at this bookstore claimed to be the last person to see her," 17 explained.

"That means that Mio-chan was at that bookstore," Yuki said. But the moment he said this, he finally saw the truth. He grabbed 17 by the shirt. "You _left _her there?!"

"If I left here there, would I be here right now?" 17 yelled back.

At that point in time, Bulma ran outside and grabbed Yuki's shoulder. Yuki jumped at the sudden contact and turned to face Bulma.

"Okay, whatever I did, I swear...!" He stopped when he saw Bulma's distressed expression. "Bulma-chan, what is it?"

"You two... might want to take a look at this," she said, fear clearly in her voice. "It's on every channel."

Yuki and 17 looked at each other and nodded, as Bulma escorted them inside. Grabbing a nearby TV remote, Bulma turned on its TV and switched to a random program.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a recent update in the urban areas of Metro West. All of the residents of Spice Town have suddenly disappeared. No traces of the citizens can be found. We have little to no communication with Spice Town. We advise viewers to stay indoors until further notice. I repeat, everyone stay indoors until further notice. We now return you to your regularly-scheduled program._"

Bulma switched off the TV.

"That's were we were!" 17 exclaimed.

"Everyone in Spice Town?!" Yuki said in disbelief. He turned to 17. "You think Mio-chan might be with them?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, what about Mio?" Bulma asked. "What's happened to her?"

"Mio-chan is missing...," Yuki said. Looking at 17, he finished, "...thanks to THIS GUY!" This comment earned him a slap in the back of the head by 17 himself.

"Then all the more reason we need to do something. Among all those people, she should stick out like a sore thumb," Bulma said. She turned to 17. "Do you have any idea where Mio went?"

"No," 17 replied.

"We could ask Dende," Yuki said. "He's up on the Lookout. Maybe he saw something how Mio-chan went missing."

"It's worth a try," Bulma said.

The three of them ran out of Bulma's house, with Yuki wrapping his arms around Bulma, getting ready to take flight. But before they could do so, they stopped.

Mr. Popo, standing on his magic carpet, suddenly appeared in front of the trio.

"I see you three are aware of what is going on," he said. He extends his hand to the trio, Bulma in particular. "Come with me."

Bulma takes his hand and climbed on the carpet. The carpet teleports to the Lookout, while Yuki and 17 take to the sky and head to said place themselves.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Bulma and Mr. Popo beat the two young men to the Lookout, because when Yuki and Android 17 arrived at the Lookout, they were already there. In fact, all of the Z Fighters (except for Tien Shinhan and Yamcha) were present. A lot of them gave 17 the evil eye as the latter landed. 17, though, refused to give them a reaction.<p>

Upon seeing Yuki and 17, Dende smiled.

"Perfect timing," Dende said. "Now we can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Chapter 2 is up, baby!<strong>

**Yuki: Now say something exciting!**

**EF85: No...**

**Yuki: *creepy voice* Yes...**

**EF85: *slightly freaked out* Fine. *in Movie Voice* In a world, where men go blond and buff in 2 seconds... *walks away***

**Yuki: ...Whoa, that was... Whoa... *looks around* But now that she's gone, I can finally say what I have to say *drinks coffee to excess* I'M A PSYCHO AND I'M COMING FOR YOU ALL! *bestial scream and sucker punches the screen***

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Search and Encounter

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! Sorry... I have little to say today.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Search and Encounter<p>

There was a long silence that took place on the Lookout. It was pretty clear that the atmosphere was extremely tense, most likely due to the situation at hand. The silence wasn't exactly helping, either.

Goku was the first person to break the silence.

"So Dende, what's going on?"

Dende cleared his throat. "I think everyone understands why they are here."

All of the Z Fighters nodded.

"Good. A few moments ago, Mio-san's Ki disappeared suddenly," Dende explained. He paused to let the news sink in. "I still don't know how it happened. There wasn't anyone with her when she disappeared. Her location is still unknown." Dende sighed.

"Unknown to most," Yuki said. With an angry glare, he turned to 17 and said, "Only known to _one_."

17 turned to Yuki. "You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you, kid."

"Mio's... missing?!" Gohan said in disbelief. Behind him, Videl covered her mouth in shock.

Android 18's eyes widened, but otherwise she showed no real alarm. Krillin's face, however, conveyed some real worry.

"Do you know how she disappeared, Dende?" Goten asked. This earned him a prod to the shoulder by Trunks.

"Dummy, he said he didn't know how," Trunks said. As soon as he said that, though, his expression changed to a sad one. "I wish we did, though. And I wish we knew where she is, too."

17, who overheard what Trunks had just said, thought to himself, "_I do, too, kid. I do, too_."

"Everyone," Dende called out. "There is one thing that I've thought of. It's disturbing, but it's still a possibility."

"Well, what is it, Dende?" Gohan asked. The whole lookout was silent due to the anticipation.

Dende gulped. Obviously, he was very reluctant to say this aloud.

Yuki, who was in front of Piccolo, shouted, "Spit it out already! Don't leave us in suspense!"

"Hey! Don't forget, he's a God, boy!"

Yuki turned around to see Piccolo glaring at him. Upon seeing this, Yuki freaked out. "Oh, sorry. My mistake."

"Okay." Dende inhaled and exhaled before saying, "There is a possibility that Mio-san has been... _killed_."

A gasp arose from the all of the Z Fighters, even those that didn't really care what happened to Mio (Vegeta and a little bit of Piccolo). Bulma, Chi-Chi and most of the other Z Fighters were extremely shocked. If not, then they showed concern, if only a litte.

"No... No... It can't be." It was Goku who was speaking. "If she was dead, we would've sensed her Ki drop."

"We would also feel another Ki, if she were to get into a fight," Piccolo added.

"What do you suppose we do, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Hmm... well, it seems we have no choice but to look for her," Dende said. "I suggest that we split up so we can cover more of the Earth. Everyone, pick a section of the world. Mio is somewhere on this planet! Whether we can sense her Ki or not, Mio-san is somewhere on the planet! She hasn't left us yet!"

And with that, the Z Fighters, split up into either pairs or groups, flew off in search of one girl. However, Goten stayed behind and tugged at Goku's pant leg.

"We will find her, right?" Goten asked. "Mio isn't gone, right?"

Goku pats Goten's head. "We'll find her," he assured his son. "We'll just have to."

* * *

><p>"I really have a bad feeling about this," Krillin said. He, Videl, Goten (after his conversation with Goku) and Trunks were flying to a nearby city.<p>

"Really? About what?" Videl asked.

"What if... what if Mio really is... dead?" Krillin asked.

"Don't say that!" Goten yelled at him. "My dad said that we would get her back. We _will _get her back!"

"That's the spirit, Goten!" Trunks exclaimed. "We'll find Mio and beat up whoever did this. If there was anyone who did this."

Videl turned to Krillin. "See, now you have nothing to worry about. Stop worrying, Krillin."

Krillin sighed. "That's what people say when they don't know what's really at stake here."

"KRILLIN!"

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I don't need your help."<p>

"Hmph."

17 and Piccolo were flying over a grassy field, arguing amongst themselves. 17 originally planned to go alone. Instead, he was forced to bring Piccolo with him. Piccolo's real reason of following him as to keep a sharp eye on 17, but when 17 suggested that that was why he was following him, he denied this. Prettly soon, the two of them landed on that grassy field.

17 turned to Piccolo. "So, do you have any idea where to start?"

"I don't," Piccolo replied. "I figured you would have an idea on where to start since you were the last person to see the girl."

"I told you, another human was the last one to see her," 17 said. "Not me."

"_Fighting amongst yourselves. How pitiful_."

With that single phrase, Piccolo and 17 turned around. Upon doing so, however, they were in shock.

A young woman dressed in a button-down, black shirt, dark-blue pants, brown shoes and white gloves stood on a small hill, watching the both of them quarrel without expression.

_It was Mio_.

Shock clearly turning into anger, Piccolo yelled out to her, "Dishonorable girl!"

"Where the hell have you been?!" 17 yelled out. "Do you have any idea how many people are looking for you right now?!"

Mio didn't reply. At least, not with the answer 17 was expecting.

"Idiots. They're waisting their time. But then again, that's what I'd expect from a group of them. Especially you two."

Even though they were just words, they were enough to strike a cord within Piccolo. Within seconds, he was charging at Mio in anger.

"Why, YOU DIRTY LITTLE-"

Before Piccolo could even reach her, his vision went hazy and everything began to spin.

It took a moment for him to register that the world wasn't spinning. _He _was spinning. Mio had thrown him and he didn't notice until too late. In a matter of seconds, Piccolo hit the ground, landing on his back, knocking both the wind and his conciousness out of him. All the while 17, while surprised, still stood his ground.

* * *

><p>While Mio and 17 stared each other down, a little girl was running towards that same location. She was fairly humanoid and was even wearing clothes similar to humans: a blue shirt with a pink star at the center, a pink frilly skirt, black wristbands and red boots. The only thing setting her apart from humans were the small, gray horns on her head, which jutted through her bubble-gum pink hair. Her hair was styled so that she had two pigtails on both sides of her head.<p>

"_Darn_," the girl thought to herself. "_Mio-san's so fast. Yosli* wishes that she would slow down a little. She knows that Yosli can't fly as fast as her._"

When Yosli arrived at the field, the first thing she saw was Mio and 17, with the latter in the middle of removing his blue jacket. Next, she noticed Piccolo's unconscious body on the ground. Quickly, she ran over there and hid behind him.

"And Mio-san didn't bother to tell Yosli that there were _two _guys?!" Yosli muttered to herself. "Sheesh, Yosli's not _that _little, you know?"

17, having already noticed Yosli, deduced that while she did have power, she was weaker than Mio, and by extension, himself. Mio also took the time out to notice Yosli. But a few seconds later, she quickly turned around... just in time to block an oncoming attack made by 17!

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Long chapter! And the debut of a new character, too. ;D *clears throat, in serious voice* So, who do you think is going to win? And just <em>who <em>is this Yosli girl?**

**Yuki: I know! She's a pigment of your screwed-up imagination!**

** EF85: Yes, she is. *shock* Wait, my imagination isn't screwed-up! It's just... overly active... **

***In Japan, it's considered cute when children speak in 3rd person. The new character, Yosli, is taking advantage of that right there. **

**Reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoyed! :) ;D**


	4. Play-Off

**The time has come... *epic music plays* Time to write: the dreaded fight scene! I hope this turns out OK and not like... mush. Ah, well, it all depends on how good the music is. Anyways, here is Chapter 4. 4! Not 5! The OC info thing does NOT count. Just to make things clear... :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Play-Off<p>

After blocking his initial attack, Mio managed to push 17 away from her. 17 stumbled a bit, but he regained his composure and went in for a second attack, only for that to be blocked as well. But this time, Mio counterattacked with a punch to his cheek. The attack sent 17 flying a short distance away.

Yosli sprang out from her hiding place and started running towards Mio.

"Mio-san! Mio-san! Yosli wants to help, too!" she cried out.

"Yosli, stay back!" Mio warned. "He's too tough for you! I'll take care of this!"

"Fine," Yosli said as she ran back to the unconscious Piccolo.

"_Are you sure about that_?"

Mio turned around and saw that 17 had gotten up.

"'I'll take care of this', she says," he said mockingly. "You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Same with you," Mio replied.

"Well, it's only natural. I'm one of the strongest fighters in this Earth. It'll be easy to deal with someone like you. You, on the other hand... you're going to need all of help you can get."

"No, I can beat you just as I am. Artificial Human or not!"

"Hmph. And I'd _love _to see you try!" With that, 17 fired several Ki blasts, but Mio swiftly evaded them all and managed to reach 17. 17 fired another Ki blast, but Mio deflected it and kicked him into the air. While he was sent flying upwards, Mio teleported to him and elbowed him in the stomach. This time, he was sent crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Yosli, who was watching the fight taking place while sitting on the unconscious Piccolo, thought, "_Go, Mio-san! Yosli knows you can win! Go for it, Mio-san_!" She suddenly felt stirring underneath her and realized that Piccolo was regaining consciousness. However, Yosli got up and karate-chopped his head, knocking him out yet again.

"Stay down, you," Yosli said. "This is Mio-san's fight! Yosli will never forgive you if you get in Mio-san's way! If Yosli can't fight, neither can you." With that, she sat down on Piccolo's stomach again.

* * *

><p>The fight between Mio and 17 was beginning to get intense. Both fighters were trading blow after blow after blow. At one point, 17 fired off a large ball of Ki that managed to push Mio back a considerable distance, but Mio managed to teleport away and landed four swift punches to 17's stomach. However, 17, still undeterred, still kept coming at Mio only to get pummeled.<p>

After a while, the two fighters descended the ground, 17 covered in scrapes. Mio also had scrapes, but not as many. Though, Mio was beginning to get slightly exhausted from the fight. Noticing this, 17 smirked.

"What's wrong? What happened to that confidence you had just now? I wonder if the fight is getting to you. You look like you're tired."

"Of course not," Mio replied, panting slightly.

17 chuckled. "Deny it all you want, but the fact is that there will be no win for you. Try as you might, you'll just wear yourself down while my energy will never run out. And maybe... just maybe, I'll have to drag you back to everyone.

"We'll see."

Meanwhile, Yosli was peering discreetly at the fight, all the while getting worried by the second.

"_That other guy doesn't look tired. Not like Mio-san. Yosli wonders whether that guy can get tired... That's it! He isn't tired, but only because he _can't _get tired. But Mio-san can get tired. And if Mio-san gets tired, she'll lose. And if Mio-san loses..."_

Yosli couldn't help it. She stood up and scurried to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>17 managed to get back on his feet after receiving yet another beating by Mio. Mio herself was staring down at 17 without expression.<p>

"Well, this is a bit of a disappointment," Mio said. "I heard something about you and 18 defeating Vegeta singlehandedly 7 years ago. Now I find that really hard to believe."

17 looked up at her and assumed a fighting stance.

Forming a ball of Ki, Mio said, "I suppose I'll finish this quickly." The Ki ball forming on her finger began to crackle with electricity.

"What is _that_?!" 17 said to himself.

Mio lifted her hand and fired her attack. Fortunately, 17 barely managed to dodge the attack, but he noticed a cut on the back of his hand. He didn't pay any attention to it, though.

"Tch. What was that? You know full well that tricks like that won't on me. Don't make a fool out of me!" 17 shouted at her. He went in for a kick, when...

"_YOSLI SUPER PUNCH!_"

17 found himself getting punched in the face by Yosli, much to his own and to Mio's surprise.

"What?! What are _you _doing?" 17 said. "Stay out of this!"

"No! You're fighting Yosli now! Yosli... MACH KICK BARRAGE!"

Now, 17 found himself trying to avoid a barrage of fast kicks by Yosli. It was difficult for Yosli, but she managed to land her barrage of kicks on him. The attack caught 17 off guard and send him plummeting to the ground.

17 managed to save himself and slowly started to fly up behind Yosli.

Meanwhile, Yosli herself struck a victory pose. "VICTORY!" she shouted. "Did you see Yosli, Mio-san? Yosli totally beat that guy!"

"Yosli..."

"Don't worry, Mio-san. Yosli took care of that 17 guy. Or was it that 7 guy? Aw, Yosli doesn't know..."

"No! Yosli! He's behind you!"

Yosli turned around and saw 17 coming for her.

"Yosli knows that," she said. She went in to punch 17, but 17 grabbed Yosli's arm, much to the latter's shock.

"Victory, you say," 17 said. "You've got some nerve, kid!" While releasing Yosli's arm, he punched her in the face, sending her flying. Mio managed to catch Yosli before turning around and flying away from 17.

"This is why you stay out of people's fights," Mio said to Yosli.

While Mio was trying to get Yosli to a safe place, 17 teleported beside them. Mio was unable to defend herself as 17 delivered a swift kick to Mio's head, sending Mio flying a considerable distance away before plummeting to the ground. At the same time, Yosli was released into the air before hitting the ground hard.

* * *

><p><strong>And it seems that the fight is in 17's favor. But this ain't over yet. <strong>

**So what did you think? I think it's pretty good. But there is always room for improvement. **

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	5. Play-Off's Conclusion

**Another short hiatus, another return. Such a grueling process... But the returns are worth it. I wanted to work on Comedy Duo first, but I'm at a loss for ideas for CD. So here I am. But never mind that, here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Play-Off's Conclusion<p>

It was too quiet in the grassy wasteland. Both Mio and Yosli were knocked out; 17 was sure of that. But something wasn't right. It was almost too easy a victory. After all, why was it that Mio could beat him up easily, yet he was able to knock her and her little friend with a single hit?

With this in mind, 17 slowly started to walk towards Mio's unconscious body.

* * *

><p>"Ow...Owie..."<p>

Yosli slowly regained consciousness, clutching her head when she was able to do so. Her head was aching after hitting the ground so hard. Once Yosli was able to open her eyes, she managed to stand up, but she was a bit dizzy. Once her dizziness was out of the way as well, she looked around. But after a while, she saw 17 slowly advancing towards Mio.

"Ah! No, Mio-san! Stop it! No!" Yosli shouted. This was enough to make 17 stop walking and turn his head Yosli's direction as the latter rushed towards him at full speed and landed face first in 17's left thigh.

"Don't hurt Mio-san! Please don't! Please don't!" Yosli begged. "Please don't hurt Mio-san anymore!" Yosli was near tears now.

Instead of listening to Yosli, 17 picked her up by the back of her shirt and held her in front of him.

"You stay out of this, kid," he said to her. "This is personal. I don't know how you are, but you're in the way. Just leave." With that, he tossed her aside. But Yosli, persistent as she was, scurried back over to him.

"Listen! Yosli is only asking you not to hurt Mio-san! You can beat up Yosli instead! Oh, and Yosli has a friend, too! You can beat her up, too! Just _please _don't hurt Mio-san anymore!"

"_Yosli_..."

Both Yosli and 17 turned around to see Mio standing up. Once she was standing, she proceeded to rub her forehead.

17 smirked. "It's about time. Did you have a nice nap?"

Mio rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. That was my forehead you hit. It's only natural that I'd be out for so long." Mio raised to her hand to her mouth and giggled. "On the other hand, I'm kind of glad you did that. It felt... nice. Maybe a nice kick to the skull is what I needed."

"Well, someone's refreshed," 17 said. "But never mind that. I'm done talking. Why don't we just finish this? Don't you agree, Mio?"

"That's fine be me. But I'll warn you. Pretty soon, you won't be talking even if you wanted to."

And with that, Mio and 17 charged toward each other and clashed.

* * *

><p>Even though Mio said that the kick to her head "felt nice", she couldn't help but regret saying that. Why? It was costing her greatly. Mio wasn't as fast as before and 17 was clearly taking advantage of that. 17 also knew that; as the two of them traded blows, 17 noticed that it taking more effort for Mio to dodge.<p>

"What's wrong?" 17 taunted. "You were so confident a minute ago. What happened?" He started laughing.

Mio bit her lip. He had a point. She had lost too much power earlier due to her being knocked out and also due to a... previous attack. But deep down, Mio knew there was another way to win...

17 would never see it coming.

In the meantime, though, Mio continued to exert more of her energy dodging/blocking 17's punches and kicks. She occasionally landed a lucky punch or kick every so often. After a few moments, 17 stopped attacking and landed on the ground. He noticed Mio panting harder than last time and smirked at this.

"Looks like the fight's getting to you after all," 17 sneered. "You poor thing. So how about this? If you really want this fight to end as soon as possible, then I'll just finish you off as soon as possible. How does that sound?"

Mio did not respond.

"Hmph. Fine." 17 rushed towards Mio at full speed, ready to land a fatal blow. Unfortunately for him, at the last second, Mio teleported and 17's attack merely hit an empty space, cause the latter to stumble for a moment.

"What was that all about?!" 17 said aloud. At that moment, Mio reappeared behind him and 17 turned around.

"There you are," 17 shouted and he attacked her again, with the same results.

"Darn! Where are you?!"

"_Over here_."

That's when Android 17 felt the fist enter his stomach.

* * *

><p>It only took a second for 17 to figure out that Mio punched his stomach, but it took him only a moment for the feeling to finally settle. After a while, Mio pulled her fist out of 17's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.<p>

"So this is all the 'strongest android' amounts to," Mio said while shaking her head. "How underwhelming. Vegeta and everyone else really lost to you 7 years ago. And I didn't even have to use my full power against you." She started walking away.

"Wait... You mean you were holding back this whole time?" 17 asked her, a bit of strain in his voice.

"In a way, yes. I didn't use my full power. No, to be exact, I _couldn't _use my full potential. Not that someone like you would understand." Mio's head turned to the side. "Yosli, we're done here. Let's go."

Yosli, who returned to her original hiding after her encounter with 17, sprang up from beneath Piccolo's _still _unconscious body.

"Yep, Yosli's coming!" she said and happily skipped to Mio. While doing so, Yosli did not notice that she was passing 17's body until she turned around and stared at him for a moment. After that moment, Yosli blew a raspberry at him.

And that's when 17 snapped.

"Why, you... you stupid brat!" 17 shouted angrily before grabbing Yosli's skirt and dragging her towards him.

And that's when 17 felt an even greater pain than earlier. This time, it was the sensation of his spine breaking apart. He looked behind him and saw that Mio had fired a finger beam directly at his spine. Judging by how much pain he was in, it was clear that a lot of energy was put into that attack. Now incapacitated, 17's grip on Yosli's skirt loosened and Yosli ran to Mio.

"Tch. You really shouldn't have done that. You already lost. Just accept it. There's no need to take your anger out on other people," Mio said. With that, she flew away, with Yosli clinging to her back.

"Mio-san, do you think that guy is... you know... dead?" Yosli asked.

Looking back at the still body behind her, Mio answered without hesitation.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, 17 is dead. Or is he?! *shock*<strong>

**Now that summer break is here, I guess there won't be any long hiatuses for a while. I'll try to update as many stories as possible now. At last, I'm making some progress! Oh yeah!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Falsehoods

**I like this. I'm making progress. On everything. I don't own Dragon Ball Z, as it belongs to Akira Toriyama. So here is Chapter 6. Ah, it feels good to make progress...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Falsehoods<p>

"Hey, Mio-san."

Yosli had been pestering Mio for 5 minutes. At first, Mio ignored her. But, after it was clear she wouldn't stop, she decided to address her.

"What?"

"How did you manage to beat that guy? Yosli thought you were gonna lose. Yosli thought you were gonna die."

Mio pondered for a moment before she answered.

"Well, I had to outsmart him," she finally answered. "17 had the advantage when it came to speed. But believe me when I say that he's really hard-headed... as far as I know."

"You mean he's stupid?"

Mio chuckled upon hearing this. "Well, I guess you could say that. Anyways, 17 can't run out of speed. In other words, he never gets tired, no matter how long he fights. But what he doesn't know is that I'm stronger than him… well, now he knows, but that's beside the point."

Yosli giggled. "So he was weaker than Mio-san, huh? That's too bad. But is that guy really"—Yosli looked back and gulped—"dead?"

"I already told you. He's dead. I blasted him myself. Don't make me say it again." There was a hint of annoyance in Mio's voice, which sent a chill up Yosli's spine.

Yosli sighed and nodded. She had decided to remain quiet for the rest of their flight. However, Yosli couldn't help but look back, as if the still body was still behind them.

Instead, she saw the vast field.

* * *

><p>In another part of the vast field, there was deathly silence. This was partly because there were no signs of animals in that particular area and partly because of the two motionless bodies that were taking up space in said place.<p>

Make that one. Piccolo's body stirred and he moved his right arm. His vision cleared and he looked around. All he saw, though, was the field and 17's motionless body.

A few minutes later, he heard voices.

"Guys, they're right here! Over here! This way!"

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Yuki were headed this way. A few minutes later, Piccolo could see them as they landed. Once on the ground, Gohan immediately ran to Piccolo's side.

"Piccolo," he called out. "Piccolo. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah. But, personally… I've been better…"

"What happened?" Gohan asked, genuinely concerned.

Piccolo simply said, "We found her."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean… Mio did this? No… There's no way.

"There's no mistaking it, Gohan," Piccolo said. "She's our enemy now."

Gohan could only stare at him in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Vegeta were tending to 17. Yuki was just about to pick him up when Vegeta stopped him.

"Leave him here," he told Yuki. "There's no sense in keeping that wind-up doll with us."

Yuki glared at him. "Look, I know how you have doubts about him since 7 years ago, but none of that matters now. Besides, I can't exactly look the other way when there's a dead guy here."

And that's when 17 opened his eyes.

"Dead? Who did you say… was dead?" he stammered while trying to move. "I… can't die. I'm… the ultimate… android. There's… no way… I can die…"

Vegeta chuckled to himself while Yuki simply said, "Yeah, yeah, keep saying that." He turned to Goku. "Goku, we need to take 17 back to the lookout. It looks like he's got the worst of it." Yuki rolled 17 over so that 17 was lying on his stomach and Yuki saw the hole in his back. "And hurry."

After hearing Goku's name, 17 perked up, as if he was perfectly fine.

"Goku? Tell him to get over here. Bring it on!" he said.

Yuki just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>At the Lookout, Dende immediately tended to Piccolo and Android 17. While Piccolo was being healed, Goku walked over to 17 and knelt in front of him.<p>

"So you're Android 17, huh?" Goku said.

17 sneered. "And you're Goku. Tell me something I don't know."

"Come to think of it, 18 mentions you sometimes. So this is her little brother," Goku said.

"Did she ever mention that I'm even stronger than her?" 17 asked. "Because once I'm healed, you're going to fight me. Even better, let's do it now. Bring it on!" He attempted to move his legs so he could stand up, but for some reason he couldn't. It soon became clear that 17 could not move his legs at all. "Damn… what did she do to me?"

"Yeah, you haven't told us who did this to you?" Yuki piped in. "So who exactly did this to you?"

"I'll keep it simple," 17 explained. "Mio did this. We found her."

"You're… You're making that up…" Yuki's voice had a hint of anger in it and his voice dropped an octave. "Mio-chan doesn't fight. She would never do that… You were fighting someone else. Now, spit it out, who really did this to you?"

"I just did," 17 said.

"No, you're lying," Yuki said, clearly mad. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it's not funny."

"You guys, you guys," Goku chimed in. "What are you guys arguing about?"

"This idiot thinks Mio-chan broke his back," Yuki said.

"Because she did," 17 said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Guys, don't argue," Goku said. "This isn't the best time to be arguing."

"Goku, you know Mio-chan, don't you? Tell the stupid android that Mio-chan doesn't fight!"

Goku was about to say something when he sensed it. A low Ki. Then, he heard someone landing on the Lookout and their groans of pain. Goku looked behind and saw Goten, grievously injured and clutching his left arm, which appeared to be broken. Goku immediately rushed towards Goten.

"Goten! Goten! Are you okay? Hang on! Who did this to you? GOTEN!"

"Goten!" Gohan shouted, rushing towards his little brother. "Are you all right? GOTEN!"

"Daddy… They're… They're… in trouble… It… It hurts… Daddy… So… so many…" Goten managed to say before falling unconscious.

"Who? Goten, what's happened? Hold on! GOTEN!" Goku shouted. "Something's happened!"

"Oh, great," 17 said. "So breaking my back wasn't enough? She needed more or something?"

"You shut you trap!" Yuki shouted.

"Dende, take care of 17 and Goten," Goku said. He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, trying to sense for other low energies. With Gohan and Yuki holding on to Goku's arm, the three of them teleported away.

When they arrived, though, what they saw froze their blood.

* * *

><p><strong>It's just one bad thing after another for the Z Fighters. Well, I don't have much to say for this footnote.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Tragedy

***giggles* All right, now it's time for PROGRESS. Er, no, what I meant to say was: Here is Chapter 7. This chapter will only have two parts today and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. Now, enjoy Chapter 7...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tragedy<p>

When they arrived, what they saw made their blood run cold.

Videl, Krillin and Trunks were on the ground, covered head to toe in bruises, scrapes and cuts. One could tell at first glance that the two of them could hardly even move, let alone get up. The only thing Goku, Gohan and Yuki could hear were their groans of pain and thumps from their attempts to get up.

"KRILLIN!" Goku immediately rushed to his best friend's side and attempted to rouse him. "Krillin! Wake up! Don't die on me! KRILLIN!"

Although he was badly injured, Krillin managed to partly open his eyes.

"Go...ku..." Krillin managed to say. Then, Krillin's eyes closed once again and his body went limp.

"KRILLIN!"

"Ow..." Trunks muttered before trying to get on his feet, to no avail. "W-Why...? Nothing... works..."

"Trunks? TRUNKS!" Goku put down Krillin's body and moved towards Trunks, but Yuki beat him to it.

"Don't worry. I've got him," Yuki said reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Gohan was having a difficult time rousing Videl, who wouldn't wake up no matter what he did. It was only until Gohan picked up Videl in his arms that he truly examined Videl's current condition. And it horrified him.

While all three unconscious Z-Fighters were scraped/bruised/cut, in Videl's case, she was the unlucky one. Large scrapes were present all over her body and her cuts were unbelievably long, notably a diagonal slash across Videl's upper torso. She was also having a hard time breathing. It would be safe to say that Videl's condition was the worst out of all of the three fighters.

Gohan turned to his father and Goku met his gaze.

"Dad... who do you think did this?" Gohan asked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Videl's greviously injured form.

"I don't know, son," Goku replied.

"Well, whoever did this messed them up pretty good," Yuki commented. Then, he noticed Gohan's angry stare and added, "Sorry."

"_Go... han..._" Videl was slowly beginning to wake up.

"Videl! Are you alright, Videl?! Who did this to you?" Gohan asked.

"Go...han..." Videl stammered. "Mio... we couldn't... Mio..."

Now, Gohan's eyes widened.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked while Yuki turned to Gohan.

"Mio did this, too... didn't she?" Gohan said.

"WHAT!" Yuki's eyes widened and he was clearly appalled. "Mio-chan would never do this. I'm not kidding."

"It's possible," Gohan said. "Piccolo-san and 17 were like that for a while when we found them. And if what 17 said was true—"

"Are you really going to take that idiot's word for it?!" Yuki asked angrily. "He doesn't even know what he's talking about! You and I both know that Mio-chan doesn't fight! 17 was probably fighting someone else. Someone that looked like her or something."

"Yuki, I know Mio is your best friend, but what will happen if she's really behind this?" Goku said. "We're not saying Mio did this, but it is a possibility that she may have had something to do with this."

"That's impossible!" Yuki exclaimed. "Aren't you guys just rushing to conclusions? You guys are just saying this because you saw Videl, Krillin, Goten and Trunks half-dead a few minutes ago."

"Yuki, just listen to yourself!" Goku shouted. "What will you do if Mio is _really _behind all of this? If was 17 said was true and Mio did attack him and Piccolo, what's to stop her from doing the same thing to Krillin and the others? Have you ever considered that?!"

Yuki said nothing. He couldn't say anything. The only he _could _do was look down in disbelief. Even when Goku and Gohan took Videl and Krillin back to the Lookout, the only thing Yuki could do was pick up Trunks and follow them.

"There's... There's no way..."

* * *

><p>Inside the ship, he waited.<p>

The man sensed a human and a small alien approaching the ship by air. He could also feel the plight of the other Z Fighters. And he couldn't help but smile at both. But since the man wasn't the smiling type, his smile lasted for about 5 seconds before returning to his normal, disapproving frown.

On the small table beside him, the man picked up a wine glass and took exactly three sips of its contents before putting it back on the table. Almost immediately after, he got up from his chair and grabbed an object that was leaning against his chair.

His katana.

The man always considered his katana to be one of the most beautiful ever forged. If you ever saw it, you would even say it yourself. The hilt was a nice shade of orange, which was identical to his spiky orange locks. On the hilt was a neon green crescent moon pattern, which was identical to the lightning-bolt tattoo of the same color on the right side of his face.

The orange-haired man held his katana in front of him and slowly began to take it out of its sheath. With each passing second, more of the silver blade was revealed. But just when the sword was almost completely out of the sheath, the man quickly slid said object back in the sheath. His cold, red and gray gaze shifted to the front of the room, where a green-haired woman wearing a long, black, flowing kimono was watching him.

"What is it?" the man said.

The woman seemed to narrow her gaze at the man before saying, "They've arrived."

Hearing this, the man pushed the woman aside and walked to the front of the ship while securing his sword on his belt. The sunlight finally illuminated the man's features. He was wearing a black shirt with a fishnet undershirt underneath, a black hakama* and simple white shoes.

Upon reaching the front of the ship he stepped outside and with that cold gaze of his, he looked up and saw Mio and Yosli approaching the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a really long chapter, even for two parts. *pants* So, it's been nothing but bad stuff for the Z Fighters. Will their luck make a turn for the better? Worse? No one knows... not even I do... OK, maybe I <em>do <em>****know, but what do you guys think? **

***Hakama= Men's formal divided skirt.**

**Hope you enjoyed. :) **


	8. True Loyalty

**Ahh, this is what I need... Some time to write fanfictions... I'm glad that I have time to write this now. Therefore, here I am! I'm not dead! So, enjoy Chapter 8. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama by the way.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: True Loyalty<p>

The man watched as Mio and Yosli landed in front of him. Mio took a few steps towards him and for a moment there was silence. After a few minutes, though, the orange-haired man was the first to break the silence.

"I see that you've managed to finish your assignment with little trouble," he said. "Congratulations on your success."

"Thank you," Mio replied. A brief period of time passed before she added, "It was almost too easy."

At that point, Yosli jumped down from Mio's shoulder and ran towards the orange-haired man.

"Hey, hey, Koden-sama," Yosli said while excitedly jumping up and down. "Yosli did her fair share of beating that weird guy, too." She began to tug on his hakama.

The man called Koden played no mind to the pinkette's antics. He only looked straight at Mio. However, after a while, Koden was clearly bothered by Yosli's antics.

He looked down at Yosli, a stern and sinister look in his gray and red eyes. This seemed to get the message across to Yosli, as the latter immediately stopped her pestering, suddenly nervous, and she ran inside the ship.

Koden eyed Yosli as she ran inside the ship, then he returned his attention to Mio.

"Follow me," he said sternly.

And so, Koden led Mio into the ship.

The ship's interior was dark, but not too dark, as Mio could still see Koden's back and her surroundings. There were only three doors in the whole ship; one in particular patterned with strange patterns and symbols. But Mio chose to ignore that particular door. It probably wasn't important. Not to her, anyway...

A few minutes later, Koden stopped at two small, unmarked double doors. Then, he turned to face Mio.

"That will be all for now," he said to her. "You are to wait in your chambers until you are given further orders. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand," Mio replied.

But just when Mio was about to open the doors, Koden stopped her.

"By the way..."

Mio stopped and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

At that point, Koden smiled. His smile lasted more than 5 seconds this time. It wasn't a smile out of happiness, but it was a devious smile, full of cunning...

"You are a _very _valuable asset to our cause," he said. "I can see it. I can see why you chose to betray your friends and join us. Your latent potential was wasted with trash like them and you were willing to betray them to realize it." Koden's smile grew. "As long as you continue to serve us, we will continue to aid you on your quest for power. ."

"Thank you," Mio said. "I look forward to it."

With that, Mio pressed a button beside the doors, causing the doors to open, revealing Yosli and another girl inside the chamber.

* * *

><p>While all of the injured Z Fighters were being healed, Yuki sat alone, wrestling with his doubts.<p>

He was losing.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't help but think the unthinkable.

"_Mio-chan,_" he thought. "_Are you really behind all of this? I need to know. I _have _to know._"

Yuki lowered his head onto his hands. He could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I need to know. I need to know the truth..."

That's when Yuki heard chuckling beside him. Looking beside him, Yuki saw that Android 17 was still lying on his stomach, looking directly into Yuki's emerald eyes, a mocking grin on his face.

"You know, you can always tell me that I'm right," he said. "It _was _her, after all."

"SHUT UP!"

Even as he yelled at 17, though, in his heart, Yuki could help but think that 17 was right. He was right all along.

And that's when Yuki realized that he couldn't take this anymore.

He needed answers.

* * *

><p>"No, Yosli. You're not doing it right."<p>

Yosli had botched yet another fighting stance. But, it wasn't her fault. It was hard to maintain her balance in most of these stances, especially since she was short and small.

"But Ayanin-san," Yosli complained. "Yosli can't keep her balance that good."

Ayanin sat up. She was a petite young woman that resembled Yosli in a way. The only differences between them were their height, the size of their horns and their clothes. Ayanin's clothes consisted of a simple pink dress and white shoes.

"You're going to have to learn how, Yosli," she scolded. "Do you want to lose to 17-san again?

"_Tch. She won't lose to him again._"

Ayanin turned to see Mio sitting alone with her back resting against the wall. She was clutching her knees.

"See?" Yosli pointed out. "Mio-san thinks Yosli can beat that stupid guy next time."

"But, Mio-san, how can you be so sure?" Ayanin asked.

"Well, Yosli knows what he's capable of," Mio replied. "But 17 is still pretty strong, so Yosli might need to train a lot if she wants to defeat him."

Ayanin gulped. "You and 17-san were awfully close, right? So how can you say things like that so easily?"

Mio was just about to speak when she heard the doors slide open. She turned towards the doors and saw Koden standing in front of the doorway, both eyes on her.

"What is it, Koden-san?" Ayanin asked.

Koden ignored her and addressed Mio.

"You," he said. "Come with me. Our leader requests your presence."

Mio could hear the audible gasps from Ayanin and Yosli from behind her. Yosli ran to Ayanin and clung to her.

Mio stood up and started towards Koden and Koden led her out of the chamber, leaving Ayanin and Yosli by themselves.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ayanin-san?" Yosli had looked up and she saw that Ayanin's face had turned pale. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead and she was clearly nervous.

But upon hearing Yosli, she faced her and smiled.

"So, Yosli. This 17-san person. Can you tell me what he looks like?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Another chapter done and ready to post. I'm looking forward to the continuation of this story. And I would like to wish all of you peoples on a Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy your turkey and game or whatever you do on Thanksgiving.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! :) And Happy Thanksgiving! :) :)**


	9. The Emperor

**All right, everybody. It's time for PROGRESS! Yes, I did that before, but that's what I'm feeling right now: ready to write another chapter and the pain from my stiff neck... Ack... okay, back to the story. Things are getting good right here. Oh, and the title of this chapter reflects something major... try and guess what it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Emperor<p>

Koden led Mio through the corridor again. As she was being escorted, she was wondering how it was possible that there was someone above Koden. When she had first arrived to the ship, it seemed as if Koden was the boss.

"_Why does he need a superior? He does a pretty good job of running the ship as it is._"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Koden stopped in front of a door. The door with the strange patterns and symbols, to be exact.

"My Lord, it's Koden," Koden said. "I have brought the girl with me as requested."

The door slid open and Koden and Mio walked in.

As soon as she walked in, Mio was completely and instantly overwhelmed. The air had suddenly went thin and she felt like she was either being suffocated or strangled. Her legs felt like they were going to give way at any moment. It took every fiber of her being just to stand. Mio looked at Koden, half-hoping that he was experiencing the same thing she was. But Koden seemed completely unfazed.

In front of the two of them was a man sitting on a throne. The man had long, black hair and was tall and lanky. He was staring down at Koden and Mio with one red eye... the other one seemed to be covered by something. That or he had no right eye at all.

Koden knelt before the person on the throne. A few minutes later, he looked to his side and realized that Mio wasn't kneeling—obviously she was far too overwhelmed to kneel, or do anything as a matter of fact.

"You do realize that you must kneel before our master," Koden said angrily while standing up. He started to draw his sword. "You may be one of us now, but I will not hesitate to force you to kneel before—"

"Save you breath, Koden."The voice belonged to the man on the throne. "She doesn't have to kneel if she can't. She has already proven her loyalty through her actions." A slight pause ensued before he said. "Koden, you're dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." Koden bowed before exiting the throne room. As Koden walked out, he gave Mio a sinister glance which the latter did not notice.

With Koden gone, the man on the throne turned his gaze to Mio, who had calmed down a bit. Upon making eye contact, Mio knelt before him.

"Well now, don't worry about him," he said. "He's very strict with new recruits like you. You'll get used to him the longer you serve. But enough of that. We haven't been properly introduced, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes," Mio said meekly. "M-My name is—"

"Oh, I already know who you are," the man said. "But you don't seem to know who _I _am, right? Very well."

Mio gulped.

"I am your leader. I am Mikado."

Mio lowered her head in respect.

"I-It is an honor to meet you, Mikado-sama..."

"I believe we have a lot to discuss..."

* * *

><p>"V-VIDEL!"<p>

When news of what happened to Videl and those with her reached him, Mr. Satan—with the help of Mr. Buu—immediately headed toward the Lookout and immediately rushed toward his grievously injured daughter. At the same time, the other Z Fighters were returning from their searches.

"Videl! Wha-What did they do you, Videl?!" Mr. Satan held his injured daughter in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Calm down, Mr. Satan," Dende told him. "Your daughter will be fine. Just leave her to me. I'll heal her."

"That being said, we could fine Mio anywhere," Bulma said, sadness evident in her voice. "I don't know how, but it's like she's disappeared off the face of the planet." She clasped her hands together. "We looked everywhere and we _still _couldn't find her."

"Wow," Android 18 said. She was looking around at all of the injured ones spread out on the Lookout. "What happened to all of you?"

"I'll keep it simple," Piccolo said. As of now, he was fully healed. Then, loud enough so that the other Z Fighters could hear, he said, "Mio has betrayed us. She was the one who did _this _to everyone." Piccolo gestured to the injured forms of Videl, Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Android 17.

"M-Mio did this?!" Mr. Satan said. His face changed from one of grief to one of anger and he clenched his fist. "Oh, when I get my hands on her...!"

"If Buu see lady who did this, Buu turn lady into candy," Mr. Buu declared.

"So.. So Mio-san _was _the cause behind all of this," Dende said sadly. He lowered his head and Mr. Popo walked to his side.

"Dende, what do you suppose we do?" he asked. Mr. Popo placed his hand on Dende's shoulder.

"... At first, I thought that someone else did this to everyone. But now that we know that Mio-san was behind this..." Dende couldn't even finish. The realization was just too painful and the fact that all of the Z Fighters and supports were watching and listening in anticipation wasn't making the situation any better.

A few minutes of hesitation followed before Dende finally spoke... and when he did, it was the first thing that was on his mind.

"Mio-san is a traitor!" he shouted. "What she did to 17 and Videl and the others was unforgivable! She... she is no longer welcome here!" The sheer amount of shouting was enough to make Dende fall to his knees.

It seemed that the Z Fighters did not oppose the decision. Everyone on the Lookout had solemn expressions on their faces. Piccolo, however, looked behind him.

"There you have it," Piccolo said coldly to the person behind him. "Your friend's a traitor. You don't have any problems with that, do you?"

The person whom Piccolo addressed was of course, Yuki. Yuki had endless tears streaming down his cheeks and his face was red. He could not bring himself to look at Piccolo.

"Well? Do you?!"

Yuki lowered his head into his hands, still crying. A few minutes passed and Yuki's tears ceased and he spoke, his voice still strained due to his crying.

"_No... I don't..._"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Mio is now officially an antagonist. <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, dear readers. But I hope this chapter was worth it. More to come in the near future. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	10. Arrival

**Hello, peoples. *stretches arms and legs* Ah, it feels good to be back. So, here is Chapter 10 of Steel Organ's Earth Chapter. I hope that you like it. Because this story is far from over...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Arrival<p>

Koden leaned against the wall beside the marked, double doors, examining his sheathed sword. He took all of it into account, from its brilliant white sheath, to its finely-crafted guard, to its elegant hilt. He found himself moving his hand towards the hilt before grasping in and unsheathing his sword slightly. When Koden looked down, however, he hastily sheathed his sword.

Eventually, he would unsheathe his pride. But not now...

"_Still __obsessing over your blade, I see._"

Koden looked to his left. The green-haired, kimono-clad woman was eyeing him intently. This time, she was accompanied by two others: a woman and a man. The woman was well-endowed and wore a navy-green top with a matching skirt and thigh-high boots. Her long hair was tied up in a topknot with two bangs framing her face. The man had tousled blue hair and wore attire identical to Koden's, save for the undershirt. Like Koden and the green-haired lady, these two also had red and gray heterochromia.

"So, have you fallen out of Mikado-sama's favor at last?" the greenhead asked. "Well, now that I am your new commanding officer, you are no longer fit for duty. Death seems to be a very decorous option for you now, don't you agree?"

The black-haired woman gave the greenhead a hard prod on the arm with her fist.

"Quit it," she said. "The fact that he's out here doesn't mean he's been demoted, Shida... it just means that this new recruit isn't as useless as we thought." She smirked. "That's exciting. She must not be a total letdown is Mikado-sama wants to speak with her in private."

"That's seems to be the case," the blue-haired man said, nodding.

The woman called Shida glared at both of them. She seemed to want to say something, but before she could speak, Koden cut her off.

"You never cease to amaze me with your sheer incompetence, Shida," Koden said, back facing her.

At this, Shida's jaw dropped. Clearly, she was offended.

"Even if I had supposedly lost my current position, what makes you think that I would be more susceptible to death?" he continued. "And as for your other remark, I have Mikado-sama's favor solely because he values my abilities and is appreciative of my loyalty. Both in which you are clearly lacking."

At that point, the double doors opened and out of them emerged Mio. All four of them turned their heads and noticed that the expression on the girl's face was completely vacant, as if she had been primed to not display any emotions at all. Mio turned and faced Koden.

"Mikado-sama will see you know, Koden-san," Mio said. She lowered her head slightly in respect before walking down the corridor.

Koden advanced toward the doors, but before he actually entered, he turned his head to face Shida.

"You should pay attention to the new recruit, Shida. From her, you may learn a thing or two."

The second Koden entered the room and the double-doors closed, it took both of Shida's companions to restrain Shida herself, who was exorbitantly enraged at Koden's earlier quips. After a few minutes of the two companions holding a struggling Shida—even resorting to shoving her against the wall—Shida ceased all of her movements and the two of them let her go. But Shida was still very angry.

"Oh, there will be a day where Koden will fall, and I will rise to take his place!" she fumed. "He has no loyalty whatsoever! I can sense it! He has only attained that position for his own reasons." Shida turned to her two comrades. "June! Wazaki! Surely I would make a much more suitable second-in-command than that reprobate, wouldn't you agree?"

The woman, June, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Sorry, Shida," she said. "You're forgetting that you and Koden are worlds apart. You're not gonna hold Mikado-sama's favor for too long, that's for sure."

"I agree," the man called Wazaki said. "In the end, though, it's still up to Mikado-sama."

* * *

><p>17 sat against one of the pillars on the Lookout. He wasn't completely healed yet, but he was now permitted to move around. So, she sat down and looked at the sky, pondering where a certain girl was.<p>

No, not because he missed her or some other stupid reason.

He wanted payback.

It was bad enough that he was showed up by Cell. He was a bio-android seeking to unite with him and 18 seven years ago. But the fact that he was still stronger than him made his skin crawl.

But, Mio was different. She was neither Saiyan nor Android, but a _human_. The very that 17 was made to surpass. The thought of being outclassed by a human fighter angered him to no end. It made the whole conflict with Cell almost forgivable.

"_What are you thinking about?_"

17 turned around to see 18 sitting beside him. He tried to move towards her, but he felt a sharp pain through one of his legs and he doubled over in pain.

"Wow, looks like she really did a number on you," 18 quipped.

17's eyes narrowed. "Shut up."

18 chuckled. "So tell me, how was she able to do this to you? It's not possible for a human to do that to us."

"I don't know," 17 replied. "She's no Android, that's for sure." He clenched his fist. "I swear, if I ever see her again, I'll..."

"You'll what?" 18 replied.

A long paused before 17 replied, "I'll kill her."

"_No__._"

The twins turned around and saw Goku advancing towards him.

"We can't kill Mio," he said. "Not until we find out why she did this."

"She almost killed one of your sons," 17 replied. "Doesn't that bother you?!"

"Of course it does," Goku said. "But now I know Goten is okay. He's in good hands. Besides, I don't think Mio is behind all of this. And even if she was, we'd be no better than her if we killed her! We can still get her back!"

17 burst out laughing. "Now that's funny! Have you ever once thought that reason won't work? You've seen what she's done!"

"17, no matter what she's done, Mio is still our friend!"

"_Hmph. You say that, yet all of you are so quick to abandon her after what she's done!_"

At that, Goku, 17, and every single Z Fighter looked upward, trying to search for the source of that rasping voice. When they did, they were struck by a mixture of fear and surprise.

For they saw the imposing form of Mikado looming above him.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, DID YA?! ;)<strong>

**Well, I felt like I was on a roll with this chapter. Hopefully I can apply this to all of my works that I post here. **

**Sorry if there was some OOCness here. **

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
